Tobi veut s'amuser Deidarasempei !
by filmabouh
Summary: Tout le monde sait qui se cache sous le masque de ce petit tobi ! ..Tout le monde? Ahh mais non , Deidara sempei ne le sait pas lui ! Et Madara décide d'en profité et de s'amuser avec son cher sempei s'en se faire grillé !
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Humour , romance (YAOI)

couples : Mada/Dei

Madara commence à s'ennuyer sous son masque, Et il est en manque ...

Sa tombe bien puisque son compagnon est plutot mignion !

Et madara compte bien en profité tant qu'il ne connaitra pas son identité!


	2. Tu es à moi

Alors, euh Bon déjà merci pour les reviews :p Sa fait plaisir d'en avoir alors que vous n'avez pas encore lu le premier chapitre^^'.

Bon il est fini, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.. Ce premier chapitre c'est plutôt comme une intro si vous voyez ce que je veux dire^^ '. Enfin bref bonne lecture !

Ahh oui , avant la lecture :

*..* C'est la pensée des personnages (je sais vous l'auriez deviné i_i)

(..) Mes interventions, très rares je vous rassure

Ps : Désolé pour les fautes :s

* * *

_- Hé ! Attends Naruto ! T'as vu comme il fait beau ? Viens on va se promené._

Bien sur qu'il faisait beau ce jour là, et bien du monde en profiter. En effet depuis une bonne semaine la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber, mouillant jusqu'aux os ceux qui osaient s'aventurer dehors. Ainsi que le sol , le sol sur lequel avaient poussé toute une forêt , le sol qui supportait tant de demeures, le sol sur lequel on marchait jour et nuit …le sol qui abritait une bande de dangereux criminels de rang S ..Oui c'est cela dangereux !..

D'ailleurs, qu'étaient ils entrain de préparer ?

_Dans les profondeurs d'une montagne isolée derrière le village caché de la pluie…_

-Mais merde quoi ! Deidara tu pourrais faire attention ! Heureusement que j'suis pas un microbe qui crève dés qu'il s'reçoit une bombe sur la gueule !

-Oh c'est bon ! Déjà que j'ai accepté de gâcher mon temps avec sa, au lieu de m'occuper de mon art..

-Tu sais s'que j'lui dit moi à ton art ?!

-Hé oh c'est bon la ! Hidan ramène ton cul par ici ! On a une mission nous..

-Pff oué, nous au moins c'est une **VRAI** mission ! Avait cru bon de préciser hidan en regardant deidara, qui lui rendit son regard « va te faire mettre ».

-Oué casse toi le jashiniste de mes deux !

Comme vous l'aurez deviné, deidara s'appliquait à « réparer » les dégâts, en vérité il bourré les fissures de son argile, qu'avait fait la pluie pendant la semaine. C'était sa mission du jour.. Elle avait beau être des plus minables, au moins il n'avait pas tobi sur le dos. Le seul problème c'est que les boules d'argile ne tenaient pas bien, et il suffisait que quelques goûtes d'eau tombent des fissures pour que la mini bombe tombe, et que se produisait il lorsque cela arriver ? Et bien il y avait une magnifique petite explosion prés de notre petit-imortel-perver-obsédé-par-sa-religion-et-prétentieux qui devait danser pour toutes les évités.

Heureusement pour les autres présents dans 'le salon', Kakuzu, qui devait aller récupérer un corps avec son compagnon, était arrivé avant qu'une bataille entre ces deux la éclate. C'est pas que sa leur aurait déplut de se débarrasser d'eux, les entendre se plaindre était pire qu'une Konan énervée ! Mais ils tenaient quand même à leur vie..

-On est de retour ! hé hé on vous a manqué hein !

Ca, sa ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne … la seule qui n'avait pas compris que les autres n'avaient même pas remarqué son absence..

Un homme très grand, avec une carrure assez imposante. Pour arme il possédait une épée dont il ne se séparait jamais et il en prenait particulièrement soin.. À croire qu'il en était amoureux.. Il va s'en dire qu'essayer de l'approcher c'est signer son arrêt de mort ! Et.. Il était bleu ! Oui, oui c'est bien ce que j'ai dit BLEU avec une face de requin mais j'en dit pas plus pour ne pas vous effrayez ! Après tout, plus rien n'est impossible dans ce monde, quand l'un est immortel, l'autre possède cinq cœurs et encore un autre qui se transforme en marionnette, on ne parlera même pas de l'artificier qui doit bien posséder quatre ou cinq bouches.. Un homme mi requin est tout à fait normal !

Kisame, oui c'est comme cela qu'il se nomme, avait un grand sourire figé sur sa face de poisson. Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'une semaine sous la pluie l'a mis de bonne humeur.. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde.. Surtout pas de son coéquipier ! Lui était plus petit que kisame, et attention..Il avait la peau d'une couleur normale ! Peut être un peu pâle, mais comparer à certain (regarde sasuke) ..

Ses yeux était noir, un noir très profond mais qu'on ne voyait pas souvent, d'ailleurs on ne les voyait pas à ce moment la, ce que l'on voyait, c'était un sharingan d'un rouge sang, qui promettait la mort à tout ceux qui se permettrait une remarque .Ses yeux, tout comme son visage, ne trahissaient aucune émotion, jamais. Ses longs cheveux noirs, attachés en queue, étaient trompés et des gouttes perlées sur son visage .Il se précipita vers sa chambre, sans faire attention à deidara, qui était trop concentré à reboucher les fissures pour remarquer l' ce qui devait arriver, arriva : En passant juste en dessous de lui, itachi glissa sur une flaque d'eau, par réflexe, il attrapa la chaise sur laquelle l'artificier se tenait, et le fit basculer en arrière. Deidara était tombé, mais n'était pas le seul.. Beaucoup d'argile l'avait accompagné dans sa chute, de quoi provoquer une belle explosion..

Kisame, Itachi et Deidara avaient fermé les yeux ainsi que les oreilles, s'attendant à devoir faire un tour chez Konan pour quelques soins.. Mais quand au bout de cinq secondes, ils se rendirent compte qu'il ne s'était rien passé, il rouvrir prudemment les yeux, regardèrent leurs mains, leur corps, puis se regardèrent.. Soudain, dans un commun accord ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, et les fixèrent d'un air ahuri.

-Que.. Commença Deidara

-Chuttt !! Deidara sempei !

-C'est le moment où lapinou le lapin va..

Et la plante sur pied ne prit même pas la peine d'achever sa phrase. Tobi et Zetsu étaient hypnotisés par ce qui se passait à l'écran.. Et ils ne remarquèrent même pas les trois autres qui les dévisagés toujours choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passé.

Quand ils s'en remirent, ils repartirent à leurs occupations.

* Je ne le crois pas ! En mission il sert à rien. Il se fatigue en deux seconde, il a toujours faim et il fait n'importe quoi..Et la, juste pour ne pas rater son « lapinou le lapin » il a..Absorber ? Mes explosifs ! Se pourrait il qu'il soit autre chose qu'un gamin incapable ? Hum, que cache t-il sous son masque ? Je pense qu'il est temps que je fasse quelque chose..*

Ayant pensé cela, il se tourna discrètement vers la plante et son coéquipier, et l'observa comme pour confirmer sa nouvelle mission personnelle :

**Découvrir l'identité de Tobi.**

Ahh..S'il savait seulement ce qui l'attendait !

De son coté, le « gentil tobi », qui était devenu le coéquipier du blond d'Iwa il y a quelques mois de cela, s'ennuyait à mourir.. Hé oui, en dessous de ce masque, se cachait un homme, mais pas n'importe lequel. Un puissant ninja, qui était d'ailleurs le chef de cette organisation. Mais il ne dévoilera pas son identité pour l'instant. Il s'était mi d'accord avec Pein, et lui avait confié son rôle jusqu'au jour J.

Et pour s'occuper, oui car il devait bien s'occuper, il avait décidé de pousser à bout son cher coéquipier, et à vrai dire c'était asse facile et marrant. Et il s'appliquait à sa tache dés qu'il en avait l'occasion, et avec le temps, il s'en prit aux autres membres, qui étaient aussi marrants que le blond.

Sauf que depuis un mois, Tobi commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer, et même si énerver tout le monde l'amusait, il voulait plus. Comme il avait du temps libre, il avait décidé d'essayer différentes activités..

Il commença par la cuisine..

Flash Back 

Et une pincée de sel par la, un peu de poivre par ci et..

Konan san ! Tobi se demande ce que Konan san prépare !?

Tobi ? ahh.. et bien je prépare un gâteau !

* Oula.. Même moi je ferais mieux..*

Tobi peut aider konan san ?

Bien sur ! Tien prépare le poulet et les patates !

Et c'est tout heureux, que Tobi prit ce qu'il y avait sur la table et commença son affaire, konan, trop occupée avec son gâteau, ne lui prêta aucune attention..Grosse erreur !

C'est devant tous les ustensiles de cuisine et les différents ingrédients qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais rien cuisiné. Il se décida, et improvisa un repas made in tobi.

_Plus tard dans la journée, pendant le dîner._

-Attention s'a arrive !

Kisame était heureux de constater que les deux cuisiniers arrivaient enfin. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il était assis avec son bavoir, offert par Itachi (on se demande bien pourquoi..) car quand kisame avait faim, il en mettait partout ! (Ahh bah maintenant on sait !) Et c'est une fourchette à la main gauche et un couteau dans l'autre qu'il accueillit les deux chefs … Chefs, chefs oui c'est vite dit !

Konan posa son « gâteau » la première. Un gâteau qui avait une allure plutôt étrange .Il était au chocolat, mais on pouvait sentir différentes odeurs, des odeurs d'ingrédients, qui n'avaient rien à faire dans un gâteau !

Seul pein avait l'air de ne rien remarquer et était pressé d'y goutter.. * elle doit le menacer * pensèrent les autres.

Ils priaient tous pour que tobi soit un cordon bleu, mais leurs espoirs s'effondrèrent bien vite lorsqu'ils virent un plat carbonisé se posé devant eux, avec des patates et quelque chose ayant une forte ressemblance avec un poulet, totalement noir. Ils lui jettèrent un regard des plus haineux et mauvais, et la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit du pauvre novice, fut * Oh oh..* et il parti en courrant.

Fin du flash back

Puis se fut le tour du jardinage

Flash back 

Zetsu ?

Hm ?

Tobi peut jardiner dans le jardin de zetsu san ?

La plante qui était entrain de regarder la télé, tourna sa tête vers tobi, et le regarde les yeux grands ouverts

Toi tu veux jardiner ? **dans mon jardin ?**

Euh..oui ? risqua tobi qui ne le sentait pas très bien

Tu sais comment faire au moins ?** Bien sur que non réfléchi un peu c'est un incapable**

Zetsu san tobi n'est pas un incapable !

Moi j'veux bien lui laisser une chance,** mais si tu abîmes quelque chose je te mange**

Tout fier, d'avoir réussi à convaincre zetsu, et impatient d'essayer il se précipita vers le jardin. La porte se trouver tout au fond du couloir … un couloir qui était très, très long ! Et c'est en sautillant qu'il le traversa. C'est à bout de souffle qu'il arriva devant la porte et quand il voulut l'ouvrir il se rendit compte que celle-ci était fermée à clé.

* Pff cette face noir.. *

Et il refit le chemin inverse en marchant cette fois.. Arrivé au salon, la moitié de zetsu était morte de rire tant dis que l'autre le sermonnait.

-Rahh mais tu n'as vraiment pas honte toi,** c'était trop tentant ! Quel débile quand même !**

- Tien tobi **ahahah **

*Et c'est reparti * Et il refit la route vers la porte, après tout il n'avait rien à faire, alors faire cinquante fois le même chemin ne le déranger pas plus que sa.

Quand la porte fut ouverte, il découvrit un endroit magnifique, * sa s'voit que aucun membre n'a jamais mi les pied ici ! *

Il y avait différentes plantes, des jaunes, des roses, des bleues.. Il y avait une fontaine au milieu, pas très grande, mais pas petite non plus elle était en verre, mais le plus étrange était qu'il n'y avait pas une seule goutte d'eau dedans.

Après avoir exploré le jardin des yeux, il entrepris d'arroser les plantes …

Il regarda à gauche, il regarda à droite. Et il ne trouva rien qui soit susceptible de contenir de l'eau.

Il fit donc demi tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine qui n'était pas très loin, il ouvrit le frigidaire, et regarda si il s'y trouvait de l'eau, malheureusement pour lui il n'y en avait pas..Cependant, il aperçu une carafe plaine de sake ainsi qu'une mixture noire étrange et qui dégageait une odeur infecte, il se dit que cela ferait l'affaire *après tout tant que c'est liquide sa va, non ?* et les mélangea tout en retournant vers le jardin.

Après avoir versé son mélange sur la quasi totalité des fleurs il décida, d'en planté une ! * Un jolie souvenir pour zetsu tien..*

Et il se mi en quête d'une pèle …qu'il ne trouva pas.

-Bon bah, un katon ?

…Mauvaise idée

Il lança une boule de feu qui était censée être minuscule sur un bout de terre vide … mais malheureusement pour lui cela n'eut aucun effet , enfin mis à part de brûler les plantes qui se trouvaient à moins de cinq mètres du petit carré de terre vierge .

-Humm.. Je ne vais pas le faire avec mes mains quand même je ne suis pas un Inuzuka ! Un kounai ! Sa fera l'affaire…

Quelques heures plus tard alors que tobi était tranquillement entrain de regarder la télévision en compagnie des autres membres :

- TOOOOOOOOOOO**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**!!!!!

Fin du flash back 

Comme il n'était doué ni pour la cuisine, ni pour le jardinage, il décida d'expérimenter autre chose..

Flash back 

Il était bientôt dix huit heures, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le repère, kisame et itachi allaient rentré ce soir, ainsi que hidan et kakuzu. Zetsu et konan n'adressaient plus la parole à tobi, et tobi ne trouvait pas pein très amusant..Il ne rester plus que deux personnes avec qui il pouvait s'amuser. Tobi décida d'aller voir son compagnon pour qu'il lui apprenne à modeler de petits oiseaux mais il ne le trouva pas dans sa chambre. Après avoir bien cherché dans la chambre de deidara si celui-ci n'était pas caché pour échapper à tobi, il se résolu à aller voir sasori. Il traversa le couloir, heureusement pour lui, la chambre du marionnettiste n'était pas très loin.

Il frappa prudemment à la porte, * on ne sait jamais un sasori en rogne sa craint.*

-S'qui ?

-Tobi

-Et tu veux ?

-Sasori san peut apprendre à tobi comment faire des marionnettes ?

-Et quoi encore ! Pour que tu fasses comme pour le jardin de zetsu ?! Aller dégage !

Et c'est déçu que tobi fit demi tour vers la chambre de son collègue. Mais à son grand désespoir, il n'était toujours pas revenu.

« Aie, sa fait mal ce truc ! »

Tobi, se dirigea vers la pièce d'où venait se bruit.. C'était la voix de deidara, et il se demander bien ce qu'il pouvait faire ! Il se retrouva en face de la porte de la salle de bain, il hésitat à l'ouvrir, et si le blond était dans une position compromettante ? Et si..

« Ahh enfin ! »

Il n'y avait plus de « et si » il ne pouvait plus attendre, tout comme sasuke, tobi était très curieux ! Il entrouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Le blond d'Iwa était debout devant un miroir, ses cheveux était relâchés et tombés en cascade sur son dos et ses épaules. Il était torse nu, et se touchait les abdos, Tobi observa sa silhouette androgyne, il avait une fine musculature et était légèrement bronzé. Tobi ne pouvait détacher son regard de la main de deidara qui ne cessé de se promené sur son corps. Il commençait à avoir chaud .., après tout sa faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait, et ici il n'y avait que des hommes ou.. Plutôt des choses bizarres et pas question de coucher avec eux ! Avec konan encore moins.. Sauf que deidara.. Lui, l'attirait particulièrement.

Deidara équarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il senti une main étrangère se posait sur son torse pour le caressait et une seconde se dirigeait dangereusement vers la limite du boxer. Il releva la tête vers le miroir et vit une touffe noire sur son épaule .Il sentit une paire de lèvres, douces et chaudes , contre sa peau. La personne se tenant derrière lui était entrain de lui embrasser le cou et de le suçoter. L'artificier, encore sous le choc se laissa faire, et alors que la main venait juste de frôler le membre du blond, qui commençait à prendre de la place dans le boxer quelqu'un apparut à l'encadrement de la porte..

-Euh dei.. En voyant madara itachi se tue immédiatement et le fixa.

Madara ayant remarqué la présence d'itachi, stoppa ses activités et le regarda, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu le contrôle et avait sauté sur le blond, Il disparu en un instant, laissant derrière lui un deidara perdu et pétrifier devant le miroir. Il se retourna mais ne vit plus personne, ni itachi, ni l'inconnu.. Peut être avait il rêvé ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi avait il un suçon ?

Itachi, lui, plaignait le pauvre deidara,* maintenant que c'est la proie de madara..*

Du coté de tobi, il était allongé sur son lit, bras croisés derrière la tête et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il avait enfin trouvé un jeu..

Fin du Flash back 

Et il en avait trouvé une qui lui convenait.. Maintenant, il lui fallait attendre le bon moment, mais cela ,il pouvait le faire..Rien que de penser à ce qu'il ferait à deidara le motivait et il était impatient de monter à son « sempei » que Tobi pouvait bien servir à quelque chose

… A suivre..

* * *

Voila voila, alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est pas super mais j'ai essayer de pas faire de lemon tout de suite ^^ je laisse la pour le deuxième ou troisième chapitre, je sais pas encore :p Je vous fais confiance pour me faire part de vos remarques ! A bientôt !


	3. Annonce

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolé de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas un chapitre :x , c'est prévue pour dans pas très longtemps ne vous en faites pas ..

Je disais donc , si je poste ceci c'est parce que je suis à la **recherche d'une beta **.. Donc si quelqu'un est intéressé ^^' ..

Donc euh voilà ..

Je vais quand même vous donnez quelques nouvelles des fic !

Hé bien ça avance , mais elles ne sont pas encore finies donc je ne vais pas poster pour l'instant .

Ensuite il y a quelques changements , déjà la fic avec les frères Uchiha est TOTALEMENT modifiée d'ailleurs le titre maintenant c'est Histoires de famille , j'en ai fait quelque chose qui me tien vraiment à coeur et c'est tirée d'histoires vraies .. Vous comprendrez mieux quand elle sera publiée ! Je publierai le premier chapitre pendant les vacances .

Il y aura aussi un OS de publié pendant les vac , une petites histoire qui m'est venue comme ça .

Je Publierai aussi le premier chapitre de Incroyable narra , c'est un Sasu/naru asses .. spécial !

Peut être qu'il y aura d'autres Os ..

Hé bien voilà ..


End file.
